


Sinking Stars

by AngieAngie



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, Titanic (1997)
Genre: AU Titanic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, I'll try not to kill them, RMS Titanic, no promises though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieAngie/pseuds/AngieAngie
Summary: This is a Carol (2015) AU in which Therese Belivet is a young, skilled but penniless artist, sailing to America to make her big break, also on-board is the beautiful socialite Carol Aird. Their lives will collide, as will an iceberg and the RMS Titanic.This is my second fan fiction that I've written (and first that I've contributed to the Carol fandom). Any comments/criticisms are welcomed. Any mistakes I make are my own but I hope you enjoy.





	

**'Therese, I'm so cold. I can't feel anythin-'**

**'Yo-... you listen to me, we're going to be okay, Carol, we'll be okay. I've got you. And, hey, don't you lie to me now. You can feel me, hold me tighter, you can feel me here,' She moved her shaking hand to Carol's chest, resting it above her heart 'I'm in your heart, and you're in mine. I love-'**

*******

'Wait! Wait! I have my ticket!' The small brunette huffed as she waved her crumpled piece of paper. She crouched over, panting vigorously to the man in front of her. Dressed in her well-worn skirt and blouse. Her short brown hair pulled back, away from emerald green eyes, her sharp jaw clenched at her current struggle to catch her breath.

'Very well Miss...Watch your step now' The uniformed man replied in a bored monotonous tone, Therese expected this man was bored of his job, bored of his life. Accustomed with mediocrity. Maybe he was looking for a way out, an escape route, away from the dull lands of England and to the big city.  _All aboard the Wonder Ship_ she smiled to herself as she took her first steps towards her new life. 

The motors rumbled beneath their feet, the floor moved gently and propellers turned as the Titanic began it's voyage.

 

She walked down the deck, attempting to coordinate it with the directions to her cabin that she had written on her hand as one of the crew members had spluttered them at her. _He said take the second left and keep walking, but am I there? no, maybe I took the wrong turn, I could just go back or find somebody-_  'Ouch!' Therese felt a tall, but surprisingly soft, object press into her with force, making her lose her balance. A pang of anger was rising within her, mainly the anger of not being able to find her cabin, but also anger at this incredibly rude stranger who had almost knocked her over. 'Hey, Miss, look where you're going or-'

Then their eyes met. Deep blue, ice cold met fresh green.  _I see the ocean in her. I want to drown in her._ Therese felt like time had stopped, she was fixed in this moment with this woman.  _And what a woman._ She felt her whole body blush under the woman's stare. The woman in front of her wore a tightly fitted dress that sculpted her curves immaculately. _How would it feel to trace the curve of your body with my hands. The lines of you. Would you let me draw those line?_ Golden, blonde curls framed the pale skin. _If you are the blank canvas, can I fill you with colour, as you have done with me?_  An ache travelled through her body. Any air in her chest that she had recovered from earlier had now escaped again.  _How is this possible, I've only known you for ten seconds. I want to know you for a lifetime, tell me do you feel the same as I?_ Therese's eyes roamed the older woman's face, stopping at the perfectly plump lips, _I could kiss you, taste you, feel you_ , then lips curved as words trickled out. 'I'm sorry. Forgive me, sailing makes me nervous.' She punctuated it with a smile and Therese felt her whole world fall apart.  _You are a masterpiece. And oh, God, does Heaven have a voice? I've never heard a sound so beautiful, please speak again._

For a moment Therese forgot she had to reply, her eyes locked with the other woman's, waiting for either to break the gaze, but neither would.  'I...Of course, It's okay. Not being able to find my cabin makes me nervous, I guess I should've been looking where I was going.' She lowered her head in embarrassment, certain that that would be the end of their pleasant ordeal. She heard a small chuckle from the woman above her, it made her insides turn to slush.  

'Maybe I could help you find where you're suppose to be?'  _With you. I am suppose to be with you, in your arms, our bodies intertwined as one. Can we be one?_

'Oh, no, I wouldn't want to- you look like a very busy woman.' Therese almost regret the decision immediately but despite the fire she felt, _I am literally burning alive for this woman_ , she wouldn't be a burden.

'I see. Well, it was nice talking to you.'

'And you.' Therese smiled, her dimples announcing the genuineness and happiness she felt. And with that, the older woman brushed passed her and she was gone.  

 _Did that really just happen?_ Therese took a deep breath in and out again. The faint smell of the other woman's perfume drifted in the air still. _I could die now and be happy, for I have met an angel. A light. A star. Guide me. And tell me your name._ Therese laughed to herself, realising she didn't even know the woman's name.

_I hope to see you again, woman with no name._

 


End file.
